


Fuzzy Bearstards

by BarPurple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Mild Language, Strange Dreams, The Author Regrets Nothing, Total Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really needs to lay off the midnight snacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy Bearstards

**Author's Note:**

> Spotted this post on Facebook and this happened
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/ClaudiaChristianFanPage/photos/a.204384153580.130999.56489788580/10153314470633581/?type=3&theater

It was dark and cramped; dripped walls far to close, water rising coldly around his legs. Panic gripped his chest as he looked up seeking escape. The sight above him was bizarre enough slice through the fear and let him find his voice.

“What the actual hell?”

There were two teddy bears staring down at him. Two big ass teddy bears, that looked to be alive, but teddy bears not the less; all glassy brown eyes and evil smug sewn on smiles. Staring down from the top of this well he was trapped in, that he had no idea how he got trapped in.

“I told you we could catch him with pie.”

“Yeah, but it was my idea to add the beer.”

Damn it was just wrong to hear voices and know they were talking, but not to see their mouths moving.

“Whatever, we can go to the picnic now and he won’t stop us.”

The bears disappeared from view to the sound of singing.

“Hey! Wait! Get back here you fuzzy bastards!”

The well around him started shaking and someone was shouting his name.

“Dean! Dean! Wake up!”

Dean’s head jerked up from the table and almost collided with Sammy’s shoulder.

“Wazzit?”

Sammy chuckled.

“You were dreaming. Something about ‘fuzzy bastards’?”

Dean stared bleary eyed at the table in front of him. The bread and open jars of jelly and peanut butter suggested he’d fallen asleep in the middle of making himself a snack. He caught sight of the peanut butter jar and shuddered. Using only one finger, in case the bears attacked, Dean pushed the jar towards Sam.

“Those fuzzy bastards. Trapped me at the bottom of a well so they could go to their picnic.”

Sam blinked and tried to think of a sensible response to that. He settled for pulling Dean to his feet and shoving him out of the kitchen.

“You need real sleep. In your bed. Go.”

Dean stumbled away, any snarky comment he might have made lost in a jaw cracking yawn. Sam sighed at the debris on the table and started to tidy up. He picked up the peanut butter jar and frowned, the two bears on the label did look sadistic and creepy. He put it back in the cupboard and headed for his own bed. He’d only gone two steps stopped and walked back to the cupboard. He opened the door and turned the jar so the label was facing the back of the cupboard. Nodding at a job well done Sam finally went to bed.


End file.
